Terror Prime
by Rapidfyrez
Summary: 'Who am I? Well, let's just say I'm God, your God; At least, the only one talking to you right now. What do I want? Same thing as any God, a little faith. For without faith, I am nothing. And you're left bored. But I can entertain you, occupy your time. We can have a grand old time, if you show me some faith, if you trust me, if you read my story... Well, you're in for a ride.'
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Mask's We Wear

"You know, I'm still not sure how you convinced me to let you tag along again." Arcee muttered as she and Jack wondered through a thick forest.

The duo where wondering through the middle of a South American rain forest. Tall thick trees surrounded them, and the soft distant chirping and howling of animal wildlife could be heard. The entire forest was shrouded in a faint darkness, a mysterious feeling that only came from the unexplored and untamed wilderness of Earth.

Jack ducked under a fallen tree and scurried after his slender Autobot partner. The raven haired teenager wore a thick rain coat, rain boots and a pair of waterproof pants. Which was useful in protecting him from the fait mist that drifted through the forest.

Dark heavy clouds covered the sky, blotting out the sun and covering the already dark forest into a heavy blanket of shadow. Odds where that it would rain soon if the two stayed there for too long.

"Come on, really?" Jack chuckled and brushed some water droplets off his arm, "Ratchet said this energy signature couldn't possibly attract the cons. He said it's not Energon and it's not really useful to you guys. Heck, you're only out here because you where bored."

The tall blue femme spared Jack a look, then glanced back at her scanner, "So why'd you decide to tag along?"

Jack shook his head. Arcee really didn't want him to come along, given that their last visit to a forest had ended with him being chased through the woods by a large crazy spider robot. Long story. Point was that Arcee had grown more protective of Jack and it certainly didn't seem like she would've let him tag along this time.

That was until Jack pointed out that the energy signal could be located in an area that Arcee couldn't reach. It was in the middle of a rain forest, and even if Arcee _was _technically smaller than any of the Autobots, she was still nearly fifteen feet tall. A bit big to fit inside a small cave or the like.

"You need someone small to fit into those tight spaces. Plus I was bored too. No one at base except for Ratchet. You'd have done the same thing." he smiled at her innocently.

Arcee huffed and rolled her optics, "You're just lucky Ratchet improved our signal strength. Otherwise you'd still be at base."

Jack hopped down from a ledge into a puddle of water. He wrinkled his nose, "Right, lucky. That's the word I'm looking for."

He might be relatively warm and dry under all the water proof clothing he wore, but the moment they walked through the bridge Jack started to regret his decision. But at least he'd remembered bug spray this time. That and Arcee's massive chassis seemed to scare off any predators looming nearby.

No one messed with a kick aft femme and lived to tell the tale. Just ask the Decepticons.

Arcee's scanner suddenly let out a loud beep, "We find it?" Jack asked, brushing a bit of water out of his eyes.

Frowning, Arcee looked ahead, "Scanner say's it's 50 meter's ahead…" she started forward through the forest, leaving Jack to run after her.

"You don't always have to walk so fast!" he breathed, jogging through to keep up.

His foot slipped on a rock and he fell forward only for Arcee to catch him last minute. Jack blinked and blushed, "Um… thanks…"

Arcee propped him back up with her servo and smiled, "What would you do without me?"

"Probably would be living a normal life." Jack retorted.

"And how bored would you be?"

"Very."

Arcee smirked and continued forward at a slightly slower pace. Jack let out a sigh of relief and followed her through the woods. The two of them slowly cut through the thick foliage until it just suddenly… vanished. Tree's, bushes, ferns, it all vanished into one large clearing.

Both came to a stop, Arcee gawking. Jack shielded his eyes, "What, what is… oh…"

They had stumbled onto a large clearing in the middle of the forest. The ground was bare earth, muddy and thick from the faint drizzling. No animals wondered in the open area, and not a tree could be seen laying in the area. As though something had destroyed the entire area.

Which wasn't hard to believe, given that there was a giant 200 foot tall temple standing before them. It was an ancient ziggurat of sorts, covered in thick brown vines that seemed to have died years ago. The temple itself lay in ruin, debris scattered around its edge and embedded in parts of the clearing. Much of the rock it was built from was worn smooth from years of erosion. It's blocky edges seemed to have merged into one gliding edge, like the pyramids in Egypt.

A single staircase lead to the top of the temple, with many steps damaged or downright destroyed. Jack saw some parts of them laying in front of the temple and had to wonder what happened there.

So did Arcee, "What is this?"

Jack took a step ahead of her, "A… ziggurat I think." he admitted.

Arcee gave him a confused look, "They're sort of like the pyramids in Egypt. Ancient Native Americans built them, Aztec's and Mayan's I think."

"You think?" Arcee raised an optic bridge.

Jack looked at her defensively, "I got a C in World History, alright? Not exactly an expert at this stuff."

Quirking her lips in amusement, Arcee looked back at her scanner and scowled, "Well, the energy signature's coming from there. The top specifically."

Jack blinked and then gulped nervously, "Well… um, maybe we should head back then. Ancient Aztec temple with a mysterious power source? Sounds like bad news to me."

"What was with all that big talk earlier than?" Arcee asked him. Jack scratched at his head nervously and Arcee chuckled, walking forward.

"Come on, I promise I'll keep you safe Jack."

Jack watched her go for a moment, a look of worry on his face. Every movie he'd seen pretty much said that ancient native American anything's where bad news if you disturbed him. And if this temple was an Aztec Temple, well that was a bit terrifying. Those guys were fragging nuts after all, and Jack didn't want to get involved with anything that had to do with cannibals.

But they had died out over five hundred years ago, and he did have Arcee around. Plus, Jack had already volunteered to tag along. He might as well see it through to the end, Aztec curse or not.

"If this comes back to bite me in the ass, my mom's going to kill us." Jack muttered, and then ran after his partner.

They reached the edge of the ruined steps, and began climbing. Arcee had to be a bit more careful as her pedes barely fit on each step, so she had to twist her foot to the side with each step. Jack just had to watch out for the ruined stone steps. They where oddly clear of mud though, as if nothing living had come near the temple in decades…

_'Weird…' _Jack thought, and nearly slipped on another step. Arcee looked over at him right as he caught himself and slid down a step.

"You sure you'll be alright?" she asked worriedly.

Jack cursed under his breath and nodded quickly, "I'm fine Arcee. Promise. My boots are just muddy."

It was the mud and the rain mixed together that made it hard for him to walk on the rock. Combined with their surprisingly smooth texture, and Jack was surprised that he was able to walk on the stairs at all. At least, without constantly face-planting into the ground that is.

Arcee looked unconvinced, and Jack sighed, "Look, let's just find the thing and get out of here, okay?"

He stared at her for a solid minute before Arcee shrugged, "Alright." and they resumed climbing.

Luckily, Jack managed to avoid falling on his face again before they reached the top of the ancient temple. When they did though, they were met with a very odd sight. Six erect structures arranged in a circle around one large central structure. All of them where covered in a thick rust of some kind. The ones forming the circle where six feet tall. The one in the center was an astounding eight feet tall.

The rest of the temples summit was completely bare. A few ruined pillars rested on their sides on the eastern face of the temple, while the western was partially destroyed. But besides that, no vines, no mud, nothing. Just the odd structures and their rusty skin.

"What the pit is this?" Arcee muttered and knelt down, running her scanner over the objects, "I'm… getting weird readings out of this. The energy signature is gone… But there's something else."

Jack cautiously approached one of the structures, "Whoa, wait!" Arcee warned, "Don't go near them."

"Arcee," Jack gave her a calming look, "They're not moving and they look like they've been rusted over. They look safe to me."

"And we have no idea what they are either." Arcee countered, "They could be dangerous."

Jack shrugged and looked back at the structure, "They don't look dangerous. They look like… coffins. I think."

"You've been saying that since we got here." Arcee pointed out, "Don't touch anything. I'm contacting Ratchet."

She put a servo to her ear and started to open a channel. Jack sighed and let his hand fall to his side, then started to walk back to Arcee. He took two steps before he heard… Something, whispering in his ears.

_'Come back…' _like the whispering of a wind Jack paused and brushed a finger against his ear.

"What?" he turned back towards the set up.

_'Come back…'_

Jack blinked. The voice was… coming from the center structure. The voice had no definition, no tone, nothing. All Jack could hear thought was that it was calling out to him. And the weird part was that he was drawn to it.

Like a moth to a flame, Jack started walking back. He didn't get farther than a step before a sharp metallic _'twang!' _echoed through the air, shaking him of his hypnotic state, "What the!?"

He yelped and heard Arcee let out a surprised yell, "Arcee!?" Jack whirled around to see the femme leaning from side to side. A small metal cylinder was attached to her side, sending off sparks of electricity. Arcee looked at her side with tired optics. Then she looked at Jack, and slowly fell backwards off the temple with dim optics.

Panic spread through Jack, "Arcee!" he started to run after her.

"I wouldn't." a calm collected voice warned.

Jack froze. He knew that voice. That was the voice of the man that had kidnapped his mother and held her hostage. Who'd nearly dissected Arcee and formed an alliance with her greatest enemy. He knew the man behind the voice.

His hands curled into fists as said man appeared at the edge of the summit, flanked by two guards, "Silas." Jack hissed.

Silas was a tall thickly built man, covered in dark green armor. He had a thick jaw, a bald head and a scar running across his right eye. His bodyguards had no facial features to speak of, wearing full helmets and body armor instead. They also held guns.

"Mr. Darby." the man chuckled upon seeing him.

Jack took one step forward, and the soldiers rifles immediately locked on him. Jack stopped and scowled angrily, "What the hell are you doing here Silas?" Jack demanded.

"Same reason you and your Autobot friend where here." Silas shrugged.

He laughed when Jack blinked in surprise, "Yes, we were after the mysterious Energy signature. But when we detected you and your Autobot friend arriving, well we just couldn't pass up such an opportunity, now could we?"

Silas's laugh came to a stop and he scowled at Jack, "After all, a chance to repay you for foiling our plans? How could we pass up such an opportunity."

"You think you'll be able to take Arcee without the Bots finding out?" Jack demanded angrily. She had just contacted Ratchet, they'd be there within the next few minutes at the latest. They couldn't possibly get her out of there in time. Jack felt a small smirk forming at the idea of Optimus laying the beat down on Silas for once.

But when Silas started laughing again, that smirk faded, "Jack, that is exactly what we were hoping for. After all, why settle for one Autobot… When you can capture the whole set?"

A horrified look swept over Jack's face, "You can't-!"

There was a single solitary gunshot. Jack's face went pale and he felt fire erupt in his side. His throat went dry and the teen shakily looked down at himself. There was a small red hole in his left side where the bullet had pierced him. A rivulet of blood dripped from the wound onto the temple summit.

Silas grinned once again, "We can Jack, and we will."

He turned to his guards, "Kill him."

Jack's head shot up in time to see both guards point their rifles at him, "No, do-!"

The following barrage of gunfire tore into Jack, cutting his scream off into a strangled cry of pain. Rounds designed to damage body armored soldiers and titanic Cybertronians tore through his lean teenage body as if it where paper. Jack could only stumble back as each round reduced a part of him to blood and shards of bone.

The structures behind him where not spared from the rather random spray of bullet fire. Many rocked back and forth under the combined fire. The center structure shuddered from the few rounds that bounced off of it. The rusty covering was scraped away to reveal a gold skin.

Jack stumbled into this large structure, knocking it off balance. It rocked from side to side, and slowly fell over in sync with Jack himself. The bullet fire ceased, and Jack fell to the side. His left leg had given out and he crashed on his side. His stomach, arms, and legs were riddled with holes that leaked his vital life fluid onto the temple floor. He felt parts of himself falling out onto the floor with sloppy slaps. This only made more blood start to leak out.

"Target neutralized." one of the guards said over radio. Someone responded and the two guards walked off, leaving Jack broken and bleeding next to the fallen structure.

The structure, that had been split open.

Jack watched the men vanish and tried to raise his hand after them, "Ar-cee…" he gasped, and his arm fell. He let out a cough and blood dribbled down his chin. His vision began to go dark.

_'Heh…funny…'_ he thought, _'Faced down giant sentient robots countless times… but its two douchebags with a gun that take me out… Sorry Arcee…'_

His eyes fluttered shut, and Jack waited for the embrace of darkness. To finally let go so that his ruined body would just… stop hurting so much. The others back at base were going to be devastated… if they survived MECH's trap… a trap he couldn't warn them about.

It didn't matter though he realized. He'd be dead soon enough…

Or so he thought.

_'He took your girl, Jack.' _a voice growled in his head. Jack's eyes opened up weakly. That wasn't his voice. The voice was gravely, rasping every other word…

_'He'll take your friends.' _it continued. Jack began weakly searching around for the source of the voice. His body screamed in protest.

_'And he took. Your. Life.'_ Jack faintly thought he should be dead from the blood loss by that point… why wasn't he?

_'Colonel Leland Bishop. Or Silas as he prefers. He took it all.'_

Jack finally managed to find the source of the voice. At least, he thought it might have been. The structure had been split open by his execution, and its contents spilled out. There was a lot of dust everywhere, but resting at the edge of the pool of blood Jack was practically drowning in… was a mask.

Not a standard mask, but a bone white mask, big and imposing. And staring at him with empty eye sockets that looked carved into an angry expression. The mouth was nothing more than a large grille of thick supports across what could only be described as a maniacal smile.

And that was where the voice was coming from, even though he was hearing it in his… head? What?

_'Only thing you got left is your soul…And that belongs to me.'_

Jack frowned in confusion. Who was… what was this?

The Mask seemed to smile as it spoke, _'Who am I? Let's just say I'm God; Your God… Least, the only God that's listening right now. What do I want? Ah, same as any God; a little faith…'_

A look of realization started to spread across Jack's dying face. He slowly rolled onto his stomach, feeling his guts crushed under his weight. With a pained grunt, he started dragging himself towards the Mask, one hand at a time.

Jack tried pushing himself up on his arms, only to feel his intestines spill out onto the floor. He fell back into the pool of blood and lay there for a moment.

_'And without me, you're_ fucked.' the Mask pointed out. A fact Jack really couldn't argue with.

_'They don't have to die…' _it whispered to him. Jack curled his fists and started dragging himself forward again. Every movement was painful. He felt like he was swimming through a sea of fire and lava, everything burned.

_'I can help you; I can heal your wounds.' _Jack felt the tips of his fingers wrap around the edge of the Mask.

What little blood was left in him went cold at the touch. The Mask was carved from bone, and if Jack had to guess, it was human bone…

He pulled the Mask toward him and rolled onto his back. Jack held the Mask in his hands for a minute, trying to catch his breath. He was so tired. So very tired…

_'We can stop them, if you show me some faith…' _Jack took in a deep breath and brought the Mask in front of his face.

_'…If you trust me, if you put me on…' _

With eyes clenched, Jack shakily placed the Mask on his face. It was a mistake he would regret for the rest of his life.

_'Hehehe! Now we're in business!' _the Mask cackled and suddenly started sealing itself to Jack's face.

Jack let out a muffled scream of pain, his skin burning and his skull cracking. The Mask stretched and flowed around his skull, tendrils extending from its edge to meet around the back where they melded together to form a large strap attaching it to Jack's face.

"AGHAG!" Jack screamed and arched his back, balling his fists and clenching his eyes tight. He tried standing up, only to fall onto his knees. New pain started flowing through his body, his bones, his muscle, and his skin. Even his eyes burned as the Mask began to… change him.

Jack felt the muscle in his arms start to expand, and his bloodied raincoat grew tight. The cuffs of his shirt started to tear before he rolled onto his back. There was a sickening slurping sound, and much to Jack's horror, he saw his spilled blood flowing back into his body!

He scrambled away and to his feet as his blood and intestines acted as though they were being pulled back into his stomach. The wounds along his arms and legs knit themselves shut with loud slurps. Jack screamed in pain while more muscle started pouring onto his body.

_'Ah quite whining.' _the Mask ordered. The entire right side of Jack's coat tore open to reveal his right arm covered in thickening muscle. No injury in sight.

The muscle on Jack's left leg suddenly tripled in size, and his thigh snapped in response. Jack screamed again and fell on the ground again. Jack continued to scream while every bone in his body seemed to snap and then reform itself.

The Mask seemed annoyed by this, _'I never said it was going to be fun.' _it pointed out.

Jack just screamed in response while his entire shirt started to tear. His chest was completely unharmed, no bullet holes to speak of. Just a thickly muscled chest with rapidly darkening skin. His leg fixed itself and started to grow thicker and longer. The legs on his pants ripped apart from the muscle being added to him.

"God, make it stop!" Jack screamed, only to find his voice muffled. Which explained why none of the guards had come up to see what was going on…

The Mask though? Just chuckled, _'You're going to have to learn to love the pain Jack…' _suddenly, his transformation ceased and all the pain Jack was feeling faded away.

His eyes shot open and he pushed himself off the floor, _'There's a lot more of it to come.'_

Stumbling to his feet, Jack saw the ground far far below him. He looked at himself in shock and horror. His relatively slim and admittedly short body was gone. Instead it had been replaced with a 13 foot tall piece of muscle. Jack was practically rippling with the stuff.

Staring at his hands, Jack felt horrified at what he saw. His hands where huge now, easily able to engulf a man's skull. A far cry from his much smaller hands than before. He put a hand on his chest and felt only more muscle. No bullet wounds.

"What have you done to me!?" Jack demanded angrily, "What am I!?"

Another laugh from the Mask, _'You're _mine _Jack.'_

There was the sound of a helicopter in the distance. Shaking his head, Jack walked to the edge of the temple summit and saw Arcee strapped to a large metal platform. Hooks where being brought down on either side. They were planning on flying away with her!

"Arcee…"

_'Until those fucks are dead and gone, you're mine.' _the Mask gleefully informed him.

Jack grit his teeth, "What happened to me?" he demanded, "What really happened to me?"

_'To us.' _the Mask corrected, _'You're wearing me, I'm inhabiting you. We're a team, now. You help me get what I want, and I help you teach MECH a lesson.'_

Jack narrowed his eyes, "How do you-"

_'Come on, I'm in your head Jack.' _the Mask pointed out to him, _'I can hear your thoughts, read your memories. I know everything you know. Now, if I were you, I'd go and save your girlfriend before, well… you know…'_

Clenching one massive hand tightly, Jack resisted the urge to try and rip the Mask off then and there. Instead, he started down the stairs instead, "She's not my girlfriend. She's my partner." he growled.

_'Right~!' _the Mask cackled at that, _'And I'm Jim Cummings. Call her whatever you want, I don't give a fuck. Now come on, let's go kill something!'_

Down below, Silas watched as the Autobot Arcee was secured. A large cargo copter hovered over head with lines stretching down to the berth that Arcee was fastened to. There was a group of roughly thirty men surrounding her, all of them armed in some way.

Silas himself was standing in front of his personal helicopter, which had landed some time earlier. He turned to one of the guards, "Make sure her limbs are disabled. We don't need a repeat of last time."

The armored man nodded… Right as something _completely _out of left field landed in the middle of their operation. The ground on the outside of their perimeter suddenly exploded in a geyser of dirt. Two men were sent flying into the forest, while the rest all whirled towards the explosion.

Silas's body guard raised a rifle, "Autobots?"

"No…" Silas lowered the man's rifle, "Something else."

As far as MECH knew, the Autobots never used explosives. And they wouldn't have fired so recklessly with their comrade so nearby. Which meant it was something else… Something that made Silas do a double take when the dust cleared.

Standing in a small crater was a giant… thing. A man who was twice as tall as Silas, and easily three times as thick. He was shirtless and wore a pair of torn pants and ruined boots. And on his face was a bone white mask that seemed to be almost… grinning at them.

The creepiest part were the eyes. Two blank glowing yellow eyes. No iris, no pupil, just orbs of a sickly yellow staring out at Silas and his men. And then the eyes scowled, and Silas came back to his sense.

"What are you standing around for!?" he demanded, and thrust a finger at the hulking creature, "Open fire!"

Thirty guns clicked on and pointed at the new arrival. Jack's eyes went wide and the Mask chuckled, _'Well that's new.'_

Jack shielded his face in time for a hail of gunfire to engulf him and start peppering his thick skin, _'The hell are you still standing here for!? Move!' _

"Right!" Jack yelped and started running to the side. Despite his new massive size, Jack moved deceptively fast.

The MECH soldiers had a hard time just keeping a bead on Jack, let alone actually hitting him. To his utter amazement, while he ran, Jack's wounds began to heal; bullets dropped from his hide and his skin swallowed up the tiny red holes that dotted his body.

Jack skid to a stop, now flanking the MECH troops, "What the hell?" he looked at himself for a moment in shock.

_'Guys trying to kill us, remember!?' _the Mask yelled at him.

More gun fire peppered Jack's skin. He covered his face, "What, you couldn't have given me a gun or something?"

_'Give me a break. Just punch the fuckers!'_

Jack blinked when the bullet fire died down for a moment, "…Oh…Right."

And then he charged at the MECH troops. The first one let out a yell of surprise when Jack came storming up and knocked him flying into the woods. Jack sucker punched another, knocking him flying towards the temple.

The Mask sighed, _'The fuck are you doing?'_

Jack shielded his face from more gun fire, "I'm not killing anyone. It's not… I'm not a killer."

He knocked a troop over the head with his oversized fist. He collapsed like a sack of bricks. The Mask snorted, _'Seriously? First guy to find me in nearly five hundred years… and I wind up sharing a body with a fucking pussy. Go figure.'_

With a growl, Jack knocked two MECH goons head's together. They slumped down onto the ground without so much as a groan, "I told you, I'm not a killer."

_'And I told you I don't give a fuck.' _the Mask replied, and then sighed, _'Fuck it, I'm running the show here.'_

Jack's body suddenly seized up and he let out a surprised grunt, "Wh-what?"

A malevolent presence seemed to push his mind aside. Jack's limbs suddenly started shifting again. Jack could only watch in horror as his body changed… Again. His already muscled form grew even more muscled, and sharp white blades sprouted from his wrists. Jack nearly gagged when he realized it was shards of bone sprouting from his wrists. Shards as big as his head and twice as long.

The MECH troops watched in horror as spikes of bone started pushing out of this.. monsters skin. Silas swallowed nervously and turned to his bodyguards, "I believe you can handle this just fine. I have… things to do."

They stared at him while the man entered his helicopter and the monster finished changing again. Thick blades of bone where sprouting from his wrists, with tendrils of skin wrapped around them. Claws grew on the tips of his fingers, and the piercing yellow eyes had gone pitch black. Sickeningly enough, the mask had seemed to mutate and grow out around it's skull even more.

And then, to top off the horror show, spires of bone just seemed to… sprout out from the creatures back at random, but all pointing towards the sky in some sort of… morbid collar around its neck.

Jack's body shuddered and cackled in a voice that wasn't his, "Ah man, it is _good _to finally be free!"

He watched himself look from side to side at the various horrified MECH soldiers, "Plenty to kill too. Good, because I'm way out of practice."

And then it surged forward, using the blades on its wrist to slice through at least three men at once. They're torsos went spraying into the air, spinning lazily before crashing back down with meaty thuds. The Mask cackled like a mad man and Jack watched in horror as it cut through men left and right.

The MECH troops fired on him of course, but it was like trying to kill a bear by throwing sticks at it. Completely ineffective. All Jack could do was watch as over a dozen men were literally cut to pieces, their bodies and blood soaking the ground and him.

_'Stop! God, please stop!' _Jack begged, feeling sick at what he was watching.

To his surprise, his body did stop… Not for the reason he expected though. It fell to one knee and the Mask let out a disappointed groan, "Damn it." he grumbled.

The various bony protrusions suddenly retracted into Jack's body, leaving him as merely the hulking creature he was before. He blinked and Jack suddenly felt himself back in control of his body. The teen stared at his hands in shock and flexed them.

"What…?" the remaining troops started backing away. Silas raised a brow while his helicopter circled the area. Something was strange about this creature…

_'Humans are so fucking fragile.' _the Mask sighed, _'You're still weak; we'll have to… take it slower, build your strength.'_

Jack growled, "Don't ever do that again." he ordered.

The Mask laughed like a naughty child, _'Well then _kill them _dumbass! I mean, do I have to spell it out for ya?'_

The teen got back to his feet and shook his head, "If I do, you'll not possess me?"

_'Eh, maybe?' _

"…Good enough." Jack sighed, and looked at the MECH troops, who where just starting to regain their senses.

Shaking his head, Jack cracked his knuckles, "Sorry guys. I'll try to make this as painless as possible."

The troops fired at him again, and Jack leaped forward towards the nearest one. His hand engulfed the troops head. The man screamed once, and then Jack tightened his grip and crushed his skull like a grape. He tossed the corpse to the side and shielded his face. A series of bullets tore into his fore arm, spraying blood everywhere.

_'They just don't know when to quit, do they?' _the Mask chuckled.

Jack scowled and charged into a group of six shoulders. He slammed into them and sent many of them flying. He slammed grabbed one by the head and flung the man at a nearby tree. His neck shattered and his body went flying.

Jack blinked and looked to see the man's head… still in his hand. The Mask cackled madly, _'Look at me, I'm getting head!'_

The teen shuddered and tossed it away, "God, do you ever shut up?"

_'Nope.'_

"Well work on it." Jack muttered, and focused on the remaining dozen or so MECH soldiers.

From his chopper, Silas frowned, "Whatever this thing is, it's durable." he muttered to himself.

He pressed a hand to his radio, "M-1, you are clear to go. Leave with the package now." he ordered.

_"Roger that sir. What about the men and that monster?" _

Silas turned to his pilot. The man pressed flicked a small black cover up on his joystick to reveal a big red button. The pilots thumb rested on it comfortably.

"We'll handle it M-1." Silas replied.

Down below, Jack knocked a man flying into the temple. He hit with a bone crushing crunch and slumped to the ground. A bit of blood leaked out from his armor and Jack shuddered. The Mask laughed like the insane creature that it was.

_'Atta boy Jack! Nothing quite like your first kills, eh?' _

Jack scowled, "Shut up." he ordered, and whirled around when he heard a high pitch whirring sound.

The cargo chopper was starting to take off from the ground, bringing the still unconscious Arcee with it, "No! Arcee!"

Jack loped forward while the chopper started to take off. He quickly realized he'd never reach it in time. A soldier stumbled away from his bulk when Jack came to a skidding stop next to him and grabbed him by the leg.

"Sorry about this." Jack apologized, and whipped the man back.

"Wait wait wait wait!" the man screamed, right before Jack flung him like a discus at the cargo chopper's blades. The man exploded in a geyser of blood and gore, showering the clearing with his remains.

_'Hey look, confetti!' _

Jack started to retort, when a sudden explosion hit him in the back. The world turned upside down and was a blur beneath him. Jack felt himself go weightless for a few seconds, before slamming into a large tree. He felt a few bones shatter, as well as possibly his spine.

"…Ow…" he squeaked, and fell down onto the floor.

From his chopper, Silas shook his head at the blood bath at the temple. Thirty men dead, and the cargo chopper was currently spiraling out of control. The lines holding Arcee's berth snapped and she was knocked free. The chopper crashed into the few remaining men Silas had brought, and exploded.

"98% casualty rate." he sighed, and pinched his nose before looking at his pilot.

"Get us out of here." he ordered.

The pilot nodded, "Sir." and took off above the forest canopy.

Jack shook his head and propped himself up with his left arm, cracking his neck as he did, "What the hell hit me?" he grumbled. He felt his bones pull themselves in and start cracking back into place. His right arm hung limp and bloody next to him. A moment later, it snapped back into his shoulder and Jack flexed it to get the feeling back.

_'My guess, a tomahawk missile. Fucker had some good aim.' _the Mask grumbled.

Rubbing his head, Jack walked out into the chaos of the battlefield. Over thirty men lay on the ground dead and in pieces. Blood soaked the ground, part of the forest was on fire from the chopper crash, and he saw Arcee still tied down resting at the edge of the forest and unconscious. Silas and his chopper where gone.

"It's over…" Jack whispered happily to himself.

_'Eh, if you wanna call it- Whoa whoa whoa, the fuck are you doing!?' _the Mask screamed at Jack as he started trying to pull it off his face. His skin stretched rather cartoonishly wide as the Mask's grip on him started to slip and it began to break free of his skin…

Only for it to slip out of his hands and smack him in the face, _'We had a deal, remember!?'_

Jack grabbed at his head and tried prying the Mask off again, "The deal was rescuing Arcee. She's rescued, now let me go!"

The Mask tightened its grip on his skull instead, and started to laugh, _'Really? That was the deal eh? I don't think so kid. The deal was to kill all the bozo's in MECH. And if you're memories right, _that _wasn't MECH. At least, not all of them.'_

His body went cold and Jack released the mask for a moment, "What do you mean?" he demanded.

_'Until every last man under Silas's command is dead…' _the Mask's laugh shifted into a cackle, _'Well, I ain't goin nowhere Jack-o! We're stuck together, congratulations!'_

Jack's arms fell to his side and he stared after Silas. Stunned silent. There was nothing he could say to that, and only one thing he could think. What had he just gotten himself into?

**A/N: And so begins Terror Prime! So, as a Halloween Special, there are two options for this fic my friends. Either it stay's as a one shot, or if you want it to continue, let me know in the reviews. If enough people want it to continue, I will. If not, it'll stay as a one shot. Let me know in the reviews.**

**Speaking of reviews, let me know how this story was for you. Was there enough gore for you guys, enough fighting, and most of all… Enough snark? I was drowning in snark here, let me know if any of it actually worked though.**

**Otherwise, remember to review with critique, and PM me with new ideas and questions. Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Satan's Mask

"No, no, nononono!" Jack panicked and grabbed at his face, trying his damndest to peal the Mask off his face.

But no matter how hard he pulled, the Mask stubbornly remained stuck to his face. Even with his new immense strength, the most Jack managed to do was stretch his face a cartoonishly large distance before it soundly snapped back into place.

After about the third time attempting that, Jack let out a frustrated yell and slammed his large hands into the ground leaving two neat imprints in the wet Earth. Thunder boomed in the distance, and rain started to fall, washing the stained blood off of his darkened skin and the pale white mask permanently sealed to his face.

"Damn it…" Jack cursed, standing up back up with his hands hanging loosely from his side, "Damn it!"

_'Are you finished?' _the Mask asked in a bored tone, _'Or do you still have some more bitching to do?'_

Jack ground his teeth together in anger, "Shut the hell up! You tricked me you son of a bitch!"

The Mask chuckled, _'Really? Imagine that.' _it mocked, _'The bone mask locked away in an ancient Mayan sarcophagus tricked you. Who'd of thought'?_

Then the Mask sighed,_' Look kid, I ain't exactly happy about our arrangement either. You just so happened to be the first guy to come to this god forsaken hell hole in about five hundred years. Not exactly my first choice for a new host, but beggar's can't be choosers.'_

Jack's massive hands unclenched and he subconsciously ran a hand over his masked face, "Why even offer this to me? What do you get out of it?"

He thought for a moment, "Also, I'm pretty sure this is an Aztec temple." he added.

_'Really? Huh, could've sworn they where Mayans, oh well.' _the Mask 'shrugged' and continued, _'The reason I offered this to you should be obvious. You freed me of my little tomb and happened to be dying. I figured I'd pay you back.'_

"By turning me into some sort of hulking monster!?" That hardly seemed to be a good way to pay someone back, in Jack's opinion.

_'Hey hey!_' The Mask yelled, '_Don't start throwing insults around, it was either that or let you fucking choke on your intestines. Now which sounds more fun to you?'_

For a brief moment Jack was silent while he clenched his hand again. A flash of lightning lit up the ruined battlefield. He was starting to get soaked in water, but at least the blood was gone for now. The blood of the men he'd killed, and from his many, many wounds he'd suffered. He looked up at the temple summit, flashing back to when he had lain a top it, drowning in his own blood.

Jack had felt so much pain, pain he never thought he'd suffer through. The scariest part though, was how close Jack came to just… accepting death. He hadn't been that scared, in fact he'd been more worried for the Autobots and Arcee… And then the Mask gave him the power to not only save Arcee, but to live… wait.

"Scrap! Arcee!" he took off towards where the femme lay, still strapped down to the platform MECH had been using to transport her.

The Mask chuckled, _'Funny how a girl will motivate a guy.'_

"We're partners." Jack protested as he came to a stop next to the femme, who was still offline. He gulped nervously and walked over to one of the strips of metal holding her down onto the platform.

He wrapped his two massive hands around it and began to heave. The Mask started to snicker, _'Kid, I'm in your head remember? I can see what you're thinking."_

Jack froze for a moment and blinked, "…What?"

_'Hehehe, I know everything you think about. Every food you like, your favorite shows, and how you like to think about her while you-'_

"Knock it off!" Jack immediately yelled. He felt himself blush fiercely under the Mask.

Another laugh was the response, _'Well then find something for me to kill! Got to stay entertained somehow!'_

Jack finally broke the steel bind off and tossed it aside, "Jackass." he grumbled.

The Mask just chuckled while Jack walked over to the other restraint and broke it off of Arcee's leg. Once that was done, he turned around to wake Arcee up… only to find a blaster pointed at his face.

_'Well that was unexpected.'_

Jack blinked in surprise and slowly looked up to see Arcee glaring at him. It was a glare that would make cons tremble in their boots and Airachnid run for the hills. The Mask commented on this.

_'That is one fucking scary girlfriend you got there Jack…' _it noted, and then added under its breath,_ 'You lucky son of a bitch.'_

Jack wisely decided not to comment on it while Arcee kept her optics narrowed at him, "What the pit are you?" she demanded.

"Some kind of sick MECH experiment? Or something else? Well!?"

She shoved her blaster in his face, "Answer me!"

_'Hehehe, well Jack-o, you heard the lady.' _the Mask snickered.

_'I fucking hate you.' _Jack thought for a moment, before looking back at Arcee nervously, "Um, Arcee…"

When those words left his mouth, Arcee's blaster immediately lowered in shock, "…Jack? Is that you?"

The teen blinked, "How did you…"

"Your voice, it… wait, it really is you!?" Arcee looked utterly shocked.

Jack blinked again, even more confused, "My voice is…" and then he heard it. His body might have been a giant hulking bruiser. but his voice still sounded like it's usual 16 year old self. Which explained how Arcee recognized him.

_'Huh, talk about luck.' _Jack thought.

_'Kid, I found you drowning in a pool of your own blood and shit. Your luck is about as active as your sex life.' _the Mask chuckled.

Jack scowled angrily for a moment, "Jack?"

"Ugh, what?" he realized he'd been ignoring Arcee and looked back at her, "Sorry, what'd you say Arcee?"

"I said, what the pit happened to you?" she pushed herself off the platform and stood up. Jack looked up at her… but not much.

He scratched his head awkwardly, "Oh… that…"

_'Smooth.'_

_'Shut up!'_

Jack sighed, "Well… It's kind of complicated Arcee, but MECH kind of… knocked you out."

"I figured that out." Arcee deadpanned.

"…Right." Jack winced and continued, "And well… Silas tried to have me executed. Two of his goons shot me on the spot."

He nearly shuddered at the memory of his near death. Being shot to death was… not a pleasant experience, and one he hoped to avoid in the near future. With the Mask attached to his face, that seemed like it would be a reasonable possibility.

Arcee stared at Jack, "You where… shot? But how are you still alive? Humans can't survive something like that…"

Once more Jack sighed, and then tapped the mask carved from bone that rested on his face, "I think when they were shooting me, one of the sarcophagi fell open. While I was dying, I saw this Mask, and it started… talking to me."

"Talking to you? The Mask was talking to you?" Arcee raised an optic ridge. Clearly she didn't believe him.

_'Well isn't she rude?' _the Mask muttered, _'She's a giant fucking robot, and the fact that I can talk is too much to handle? Talk about double standards.'_

Jack pinched the area between his eyes, "I know it's hard to believe, but the Mask… talk's. He's a complete jackass, but he talks. And it's the reason I'm alive. It convinced me to put it on and when I did, I turned into… this"

He gestured at his muscle bound body, and Arcee crossed her arms, "Why would it do that…"

A small feeling of guilt passed over Jack, and he pointed towards the area littered with corpses. The rain had washed away most of the blood, but the bodies, what was left of them, remained. Arcee's optics went wide with shock and a bit of horror.

"What…you did this?"

Jack hung his head, "I didn't have a choice, okay? I tried avoiding killing anyone… and then the Mask took over and mutated me into some sort of… slaughter machine. It only let me go because my bodies not… strong enough apparently. The only way I can keep it from taking over again is to kill. This thing really likes killing."

_'Actually, I _love _killing. Don't sell me short Jack.' _the Mask chided.

Arcee frowned, "Why not take it off then?"

_'HA!'_

"Because I can't." Jack growled, ignoring the Mask's laughter, "The Mask tricked me… I can't take it off until MECH is dead. Every member and associate is taken down and the organization disbanded. Then it'll come off."

_'To be fair, it's just MECH. Not really fun killing a bunch of assholes in suits.' _The Mask admitted.

"That thing can't stay latched onto you." Arcee reasoned, "You'd need to take it off eventually…"

Jack shook his head, "I've tried, but no matter how hard I pull, it just snaps back onto my face. Hurts a lot too…"

"Then we take you back to base and have Ratchet take a look at you." Arcee said, "He should be able to figure a way to remove it from you."

A dark presence flowed through Jack's skull and he winced. The Mask searched through his memories for a moment, and Jack saw an image of Ratchet flash up before him for a moment of time.

_'Hehehehe, oh this is gonna be good.' _The Mask chuckled.

Jack blinked and shook his head, shaking bits of rain off his head, "I don't know if that'll work… but it's worth a try. Are the other's on their way?"

Arcee stood up, "Never got a transmission out."

She put a servo to her comm. and walked a small distance away, contacting base. While she did that, Jack leaned against the pyramid and sighed, "This is going to suck…"

_'Ah come on, it'll be fun! Just imagine everyone's reactions to the new you!'_

Jack groaned, "That's what I'm afraid of…"

Who knew how the others would react to his new form. Miko was obvious, she'd flip out and think it was the single coolest thing ever. The others though where a bit harder to figure out. Would they be intrigued, scared, or simply concerned by his new form? Jack wasn't sure he wanted to find out.

Arcee lowered her servo and walked back to Jack. He pushed himself off from the pyramid, "What's the news?"

"Bridge is opening any moment now." Arcee replied, right as a swirling green vortex opened behind her. It's roar combined with the rain was nearly deafening and made Jack wince.

The Mask chuckled, _'Huh, that was convenient.' _

Arcee turned back around, "…Well then, come on." she started towards it.

"Arcee, wait." Jack interrupted.

She paused and looked back at him, "Do the others… know?"

She blinked and then gave a small smile, "I gave a brief explanation, but you'll need to explain everything to them… sorry."

Thunder boomed in the distance, Jack let out a shaky breath, "No, no… it's fine. Let's go."

With all that said, the two of them walked through the ground bridge, leaving the entire temple abandoned, with only the bodies of the MECH soldiers left on the soaked earth…

* * *

><p>The Autobot base was located in a large abandoned missile silo in the middle of the Nevada desert. The structure was several hundred feet high and hollowed out to allow the Autobots to walk around its many halls and rooms. And in the center of the base was a large circular area broken up into two separate staging areas.<p>

The first and larger one was where the Autobots spent their time walking around and interacting without fear of crushing humans underfoot. And the second smaller area was about 20 feet above the ground and was where the humans normally spent their free time. It had a couch, table, television, all the things needed to keep the humans occupied while the bots where on a mission.

And at the moment, the base was occupied by the entirety of the Autobot team. Optimus Prime, the tall and powerful leader, Bulkhead, the resident heavy hitter, Bumblebee the scout, and Ratchet the local medic. Miko and Raf were also present, standing at the rail and watching the Ground Bridge curiously.

Everyone was in fact, given how odd Arcee sounded during her call. She had sounded a little uneasy and a bit shocked when she called for a bridge. Not to mention she'd been lacking most of her usual snark, so that left the question of what had happened on her little trip to South America with Jack…

Optimus stood in front of the bridge with a neutral expression on his face. He intended on finding out what had happened first in case whatever happened was personal or otherwise the other didn't need to know about it.

Arcee emerged from the portal, walking forward with no visible injuries. She blinked when she saw Optimus, "Arcee, you appear unharmed." the Prime noted

"I am… yes." Arcee turned to look behind her with a slightly worried expression.

Optimus frowned, "And Jack?"

"He's… coming." Arcee murmured.

Right at that moment, a figure emerged from the portal… One that did not look like Jack, far from it. Tall, heavily muscled, and wearing a mask carved from bone… Optimus raised a brow at the figure that walked forward. The figure blinked his large yellow eyes when he saw the Prime.

"…Um… Hi Optimus…"

That voice… it couldn't be, could it?

"Jackson?" Optimus, for the first time since the teen met him, looked dumbstruck.

The Mask cackled in the back of his head, _'Hahaha! This is fucking great! Sure knocked him off his high horse, didn't it!?'_

Jack mentally told the Mask to shut up and looked at Optimus, "Yeah, it's me Optimus… kind of."

The Prime's shocked expression lessened, but only slightly, "How did this happen?" he asked.

_'Huh, well that was short lived.'_

Jack shook his head and sighed, "Let me explain to everyone… it's a long story."

"…Very well…" Optimus murmured, his tone showing just how shocked he still was. Despite his shock though, the Prime stepped to the side and let Arcee and Jack enter into the main hall.

Needless to say, the reactions were pretty much gasps of surprise and shock when everyone saw Jack, "Holy crap, that is the most metal thing I've seen since I got here!" Miko announced.

Jack looked up at her, "Thanks Miko…" he grumbled.

The Asian girl blinked once… and burst out laughing, "O-oh my god, Jack!? What the pit man, you got turned into some sort of… giant hulk thing, but you kept your normal voice! Hahaha!"

She nearly fell on her rear in laughter, while Jack rubbed his throat, before giving Arcee a look, "Why didn't you tell me it was that bad?" he asked.

She shrugged, "I was a bit distracted by…everything."

"Gee, thanks." Jack sighed, letting his shoulders sag, _'You had to let me keep my voice the same?'_

The Mask didn't even laugh, just mentally shrugged, _'Sorry Jack-o, I ain't a miracle worker.'_

_'Thanks.' _Jack grumbled.

Miko finally calmed herself down and stood back up. She wiped a tear from her eye, "Okay, okay… I'm done… And I've gotta hear how this went down."

Jack sent her a glare, which came off far more intimidating with cold yellow eyes, "It's not as funny as you'd think." he replied coldly.

_'Funnier, actually.' _the Mask chuckled.

Ignoring him, Jack looked at all the Autobots, who wore expectant looks. He realized he wasn't getting out of this anytime soon, so he let out a sigh and began his tale. How he and Arcee arrived at the temple, the sarcophagi they'd found, and what MECH had done. From there, he explained how he'd been shot down, earning many angry glares from the Autobots at the cold callousness that Silas demonstrated for his own kind. Especially towards a child.

Jack continued his story though, how the Mask talked to him and convinced him to put it on. He then quickly skimmed over how he fought off MECH and saved Arcee. When he finished, the Autobots looked amazed.

The Mask laughed to itself, _'You know, sticking with you is gonna make me bust a gut. This is just too fucking funny.'_

_'Shut it.' _Jack ordered.

Right as Ratchet had his typical reaction to anything he didn't understand, "That isn't possible. No simple object could do this to you, could hold onto a sentient entity like that. It's simply not possible."

_'Oh for fucks sake.' _the Mask sighed, _'Hold on a minute kiddo.'_

"Wha-agh!" Jack let out a strangled yell and fell to his knees, grasping at his head with his large hands. The malevolent conscious of the Mask was slithering over his own mind again, seizing control of his body once again.

The other Autobots started in surprise, "Whoa, wha- Jack, you alright?"

Jack's body stood up and cracked its neck. It's eyes though, where pitch black and empty, "Sorry, Jack ain't here at the minute. Care to leave a message?" the Mask cackled in its raspy voice that sounded nothing like Jack. At all.

"…You're the entity Jackson spoke of." Optimus muttered with his optics narrowed.

The Mask twisted his head up at Optimus in a rather unnatural angle. It then clapped his hands together, "Bravo, no wonder you're the leader. Real fucking smart, aren't ya?"

The base was dead silent. It wasn't Jack speaking, not entirely… But no one save for Megatron spoke to Optimus so dismissively. Most everyone respected the Autobot leader to _some _degree… and the Mask held none.

"Hey, watch it punk." Bulkhead noted, slamming his fists together in what was normally a threatening gesture.

The Mask just _laughed _at it, "Ah, real tough guy are ya? Look fatso, you're out of your league. I chew guys like you for breakfast and shit out the leftovers. So shove a cork in it."

Bulkhead blinked in surprise, while the Mask turned its attention to Ratchet, "That enough proof for ya, _Doc_? Or do I need to start painting the walls with your face?"

Ratchet sputtered, "Y-you, wh-why-"

"Ah shove a cork in it." the Mask waved a dismissive hand at the Medic and turned to everyone else.

"Alright kids, I wanna make one thing perfectly clear." he announced to them. No one said a word in response.

The Mask would've grinned if it had a mouth, "Don't bother trying to separate Jack and I. We had a deal. When MECH is dead, I'll let him go, no questions asked. I might be a demon of death and destruction, but I honor my deals. You try and fuck with me though, and I'll make sure the kid suffers for it."

It smirked, "Am I clear?"

Dead silence. The Autobots all glared at him angrily, Raf and Miko looked at him shocked, and inside Jack was raging to be let out. The Mask just chuckled at everyone's reaction, and dusted its hands off.

"Good."

And like that, it retracted back into Jack's head. The teen fell onto his hands and knees with a heavy thud, and let out a shaky sigh. His entire body trembled from the experience of what the Mask had done. It felt unnatural and Jack felt… violated.

Clenching his eyes for a moment, Jack looked up at the others with a shaky sigh, "…So now do you believe me?"

* * *

><p>Silas stared out of his chopper as it slowly touched down outside of one of his many secret military facilities located along the American-Mexican border. He had so many hidden along the border it was almost sad really. This one just so happened to be the closest to South America, and was the best one to return to at the moment.<p>

Especially after the horrifying loss of his men. Silas would hate to admit it, but seeing his men so casually torn apart by that… Thing, had scared a small part of him. No weapon he'd used had permanently killed it. Just slowed it down.

And if his hunch was right, it was on the Autobots side, which meant the Autobots had another potential ally. That needed to be corrected, and soon. The chopper gently rocked back and forth when it landed, and Silas opened the door. The rotor blades buffeted him, but he ignored it.

Instead, he marched forward as a swarm of officers crowded him, assaulting him with a barrage of 'what happened's' and 'are you alright' and 'where are the rest of the men'. Silas ignored them all until he was off the landing pad.

Then he stopped and pinched his nose, "All of you, shut up!" he ordered. His tone was firm but loud.

The crowd went silent and Silas let out a relieved sigh, "Thank you. Now, where is Doctor West? I need to speak with him."

The officers all looked amongst themselves, "…Same place as always sir. That fucked up lab of his… Sir."

Silas gave a curt nod, "Of course he is. Well then gentleman, I'll be on my way. I have a personal assignment for the good doctor."

The officers stood there shocked as Silas marched past them, clearly shocked. It was no small secret that of all the scientist in Silas's employ, Doctor West was the… least stable. In fact, many where pretty sure the man was _fucking bonkers_! But that was just a rumor, the man was really just a little… eccentric.

At least, that's what Silas had to tell himself when he entered said doctors lab. Though a butcher's shop would be just as accurate. The entire room was dimly lit with dying florescent lights hanging from the ceilings, that occasionally flickered out. This left the room shrouded in an eerie and unsettling darkness, as well as making it hard to see more than three feet in any direction. The floors and walls where a dull rust color, and the entire room had a coppery smell to it. Silas knew for a fact that the smell was not copper.

But honestly, the most unnerving part of Dr. West's lab was the various 'subject's' he kept in suspended animation until they where needed. At first they had very simple names and where covered in sheets to hide the horrific twisting of nature and science that had created them. Names like 'Subject Alpha-01' and such…

Over the years though, Dr. West had begun to… slip. And so had the cleanliness of his work. Body parts now lay strewn across lab tables and the floor… With no blood leaking from them. The cryo-pods where uncovered as one passed through, allowing the freakiest monstrosities to be visible to any unfortunate soul that walked in.

And their names where… odd.

Silas spared one a glance and shuddered, "Biggy man? What have you been on Dr. West…"

The big man shook his head and continued on to West's main 'work station'. A large raised platform in the center of the room. Large computers rose from the ground, along with beakers, glass containers and various 'specimens'. A classic set up for a mad scientist like Dr. West.

And the doctor himself stood at an operating table, mumbling to himself while he measured… the table itself. Silas inwardly let out a sigh of relief that the doctor was just preparing for an experiment and not in the middle of one.

"Dr. West." Silas said when he stood behind the man.

The Doctor straightened up. He was an older man, in his late sixties with a head of white hair that stood straight up. Why and how, no one knew or had the courage to ask. He wore a white lab coat, dark grey pants, and yet no surgical gloves… And not a speck of blood dotted his body. Something Silas found odd every time they spoke.

The man turned around with an unnaturally large smile on his face. Dr. West had exaggerated facial features and a face that seemed youthful and old at the same time. It was astounding honestly, at how expressive the doctor could be given his profession.

"Ah, Silas!" the man grinned, "How wonderful to see you. I have a new specimen I'm sure you-"

"Save it." Silas interrupted with a sigh, pinching his nose.

"We have an assignment for you."

Dr. West cocked his head to the side, "An assignment?" he chuckled, "It has been some time since you've given me one of those. Very well, what requires my genius Silas?"

Silas reached into his armored vest and produced a single picture that he handed to Dr. West. A picture of the monster that had attacked them, "We don't know what it is, only that it works with the Autobots."

"Hmm," Dr. West rubbed his chin and scrunched his eyebrows, "Fascinating musculature, I've never seen a specimen like this…"

"We want you to kill it." Silas interrupted before the man went off on a tangent.

Dr. West blinked and looked up, "Kill it? Well, I must say that would be quite a challenge… Though it would be nice to see my specimens performing in the field. But, Silas, if the monster is with the machines, how would we lure it out?"

"Simple." Silas presented another picture to West. On it where three pictures of Miko Nakadai, Rafael Esquivel, and June Darby.

"Capture the humans. If you do, the Autobots and their pet monster will come running. My men will keep the Autobots distracted. You kill the monster though, and I'll provide a new lab for you… And a new test subject."

A massive grin spread over Doctor West's face, "Silas my boy, you have a deal."

**A/N: I am so so so so so so so so so SOOOO sorry for the late update guys! I had family stuff on Saturday, and I had a test on Monday and school on Wednesday… This chapter took too long to write up… Oddly enough, the bit with Silas and Dr. West was easier… I think I find it easier to write when the plot is actually moving somewhere.**

**Oh well, time for an announcement! Sadly, due to my lack of interest in them, two stories of mine are going to be deleted by the next time I update. They are Energy Equals Mass and Techno-Organic Synthesis. I have no interest in continuing them, so if you want to take them up, let me know. Otherwise, they're getting deleted. Permanently.**

**But there's a reason behind this. I'm going to do a mass update, meaning every major story of mine is being updated. All of them, starting with Will of the Primes, and then moving onto Heart of Fire, Devils In The Details, Techno-Organics, 10 Kinds of Trouble, Another Type of Alien Book 3, Force of Nature (Which has been moved to the proper crossover section), and finally Sparkling.**

**And when that's done… One last new story, one that I should've done a long time ago. A Marvel/TFP story, and one that defies every story I've done. How so?**

**Jack's not the Main Character. Yes, I know, what a shock. He won't be the lead though he'll be a main character. Who'll be the protagonist *Chuckles* You'll see. Beg me hard enough and I might tell more about this story.**

**For now though, I'll see you guys tomorrow with Will of the Primes! Remember to leave reviews and to PM me with questions and ideas! Bye!**


End file.
